


Visitation

by thedevilchicken



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dubious Consent, Force Ghosts, Future Fic, Ghost Sex, M/M, Post-Canon, Sex, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Luke visits him. He wishes he wouldn't.





	Visitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thymesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/gifts).



Luke visits him. He wishes he wouldn't. 

It's not convenient for him. At least the way Rey appeared in visions from across the galaxy had meant something, even if it hadn't felt useful or convenient to him at the time - seeing Luke is anything but useful, it's far from convenient, and it means absolutely nothing. 

Or so that's what he tells himself. 

He's tried ignoring him; it doesn't work. He's tried engaging with him, arguing with him; that doesn't work, either. It's like he's being haunted and he's the only one who can even see or hear him. It's driving him mad. That's all there is to it. 

Sometimes, he appears on the bridge of his ship. Sometimes, he appears in the middle of a battlefield, playing games with his lightsaber, or else walking down a corridor with his steps just out of time, or else drumming his fingers on the tabletop while he's trying to read reports. It's infuriating. Luke is infuriating.

Tonight, Luke is in his room. Luke's sitting there in the half-dark when he opens his eyes in the middle of the night, and Kylo groans and closes his eyes back up again. Luke is the only light in the room - he doesn't want to see it. 

"Why is it always you?" he asks. 

"Because Vader thinks you're an ass," Luke replies. "Do you think he's proud of you?"

"Is he proud of _you_?"

Luke sighs, though Kylo wonders why it is a ghost needs breath to sigh with. 

"Sometimes," he says, maybe wryly. "We all make mistakes." 

"I've learned from mine."

"You haven't learned a thing."

"Is that why you keep trying to teach me?"

He hears Luke move. His footsteps sound against the floor, though Kylo wonders why it is a ghost has any kind of mass at all. Luke's ghost is a paradox. It's twenty paradoxes.

"I'm not trying to teach you, Ben," he says. "You stopped listening to me a long time ago."

They both know that's true and they both know why that is; Luke tried to kill him, one night at the temple, and they both know that, too. Luke says he changed his mind when the moment came, but that's not the point. And when he opens his eyes, like he did that night, he sees Luke standing over him. 

Luke's a ghost; Kylo can't touch him, and he's tried to more than once. He's tried to hit him, he's tried to cut him down to size with his lightsaber, and there's just air where he's standing because he's not really there, even if he really is. Tonight, he doesn't try to touch. He knows just how futile that is. 

"Do they know?" he asks, as he watches him. 

"Who?" Luke replies.

"You know who. Vader. Kenobi. Yoda. Jinn."

"About what I tried to do?"

"About what you're doing now." 

Luke smiles wryly, by his own ghostly light. "What do you think?" he says.

"I think you like to think I want this."

Luke drops his cloak; he can hear the fabric hit the floor. Luke pulls back the sheets and Kylo feels the dip of the mattress when Luke kneels down between his thighs. He can't touch but he can _be_ touched, and Luke touches him now. He tells himself he'd stop him if he could. It's a very nice story, at least.

He feels Luke's hands skim his inner thighs, not warm, not cold, not really anything, and then they're gone again. When Luke pushes down his pants, when he rubs the head of his cock in between Kylo's cheeks, he tells himself he wants to stop. When Luke pushes against his hole, when he pushes into him, no lube needed because he's not really there, he tells himself he doesn't want it. 

His fingers twist hard into the sheets. His breath catches. He tells himself this is against his will, but he doesn't tell Luke that. He doesn't say a word at all.

He can't touch Luke. He can't even push against him, he can't brace himself against him, he can't squeeze around him - it's like he's not even there at all except he can feel him, his hands, his breath, the length of his cock pushed up inside him. Luke wraps one hand around Kylo's cock and he strokes him as he rocks his hips and moves in him. Kylo can feel that. He can't pretend he can't. 

Luke bites back a groan, like he can feel pleasure even now he's gone, and Kylo can feel that in the Force because Luke _is_ the Force. Kylo jerks. He comes, too soon, far too soon, and it brings Luke after him, too soon too. He gasps. Ghosts don't need breath, but Luke breathes. Ghosts don't have mass, but Luke's body feels heavy as it presses against him. Luke's cock inside him feels real, just like it always does. It is and it isn't. It's a paradox.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" he asks. 

"I'm responsible for you," Luke replies. Kylo laughs out loud at that, maybe a little bitterly, because his uncle's cock's still hard inside him. 

"I guess you are," he says. And when he opens up his eyes, he's not sure if the look on Luke's ghostly face is self-loathing or contempt, but that doesn't mean he leaves. He pulls out of him quickly and he moves away across the room, but he doesn't leave. He sits back down in the chair again, glowing faintly in the dark as Kylo watches. He says with him. And Kylo doesn't tell him to go.

The fact is, being here with him is the way that Luke does penance. The fact is, Kylo tells himself he'd struggle against it if he could. The fact is, they're both lying to themselves, because maybe they never did this when Luke was still alive, but the fact is they both wanted to. Ben Solo was never the only one with darkness in him. They met each other there and though their paths were different, Kylo knows that they were never separate.

Luke visits him. It's not convenient and he wishes he wouldn't. He wishes he'd leave him to the things he has to do.

But, sometimes, he hopes he'll never leave.


End file.
